The Blame Game
by Theresa471
Summary: Insert for the up and coming episode. Five students kidnap four including Richard Castle to the beat the odds at different games, but at a great cost.
1. Chapter 1

This is an insert for the up and coming episode

The Blame Game

In an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of George Chesley Park, Five students have devised a game for where no one would be able to figure out, unless your a specialist in playing all types of computer games on the internet, Chess, scrabble or any others that deal with using the mind.

Erin Roberts and her boyfriend Tommy Whelan a real geek freak, thought it would be a good idea to start kidnapping different celebrities to help play these crazy games of there's, including even a mystery writer like with Richard Castle.

However there first victim would be a doctor name Allan Jentrey a real jock with the computer and chess. He works at the Bronx Health clinic for women for the last five years, age 32 years of age and single.

Erin sent her boyfriend Tommy and two others to go get him to begin with there fun.

/

It was some what late when Allan was finally done with his work at the clinic, he was the last to leave with turning off the lights. When he had reached his blue Volkswagen, he was grabbed from behind with a black hood being placed over his head.

Once they were able to grab Allan, Tommy left a calling card for the police as part of the game. The card and the blue Volkswagen would be found in the morning by the workers of the clinic.

When they had brought there victim, Allan was placed into a holding cell inside the warehouse until the rest of the players were brought into the game.

/

Loft

Kate Beckett was home early for a change to spend some quality time with her crazy husband, who was hinting all day at his office and hers that he had a nice dinner ready, a movie and candles for a great message to work on my back and anything else that matters.

And he did when she walked into the kitchen area to the smell of Cornish hens, baked potatoes, Squash, a salad and rolls, along with a bottle of wine, and for which he hands to her with a beautiful smile and a kiss bending over the counter.

"My god Rick, I would of never believe, you would pull this off in the first place." Taking a sip of her red wine.

"Hey, I told you I would have this all done for you this evening, but still my wife, you didn't believe in any way."

"Forgive me later when your giving me that wonderful message of yours, I don't know about you, but I am starved after smelling of this great food." She goes to behind the counter to help her husband out placing the food onto the table near the fire place.

But first he pins her into the frig to kiss her very roughly to knock the breath out of her, before touching further, she stops him to really shock him in the first place along with a stare she could not understand.

During dinner there was very little talking between the two, and even during washing the dishes. Castle told Beckett that he was going to work in his office to write, and that's exactly what he did the next four hours to really tick off Kate Beckett.

She did not bother him in the first place, since she was exhausted despite taking a hot shower and going to bed. When she woke later, she found him asleep on the couch in his office with the blanket over him.

She was going to have to tell him soon about the baby, before he thinks there is something going on in the first place.

She went to bed instead of having to worry about in anyway, she fell asleep in there bed with the warmth of her husband's body next to her.

/

The next morning, she found that he had left early, but at least he left a note telling her that he would be in his P.I. office working on a case of his.

It was at this moment when Beckett's phone rings to be the 12th Precinct. "Beckett!" L.T. tells her to meet the crime scene unit at the Bronx Health Clinic, even if there wasn't a murder at this point, they would explain the entire situation to her..

/

At another location at a Barnes and Noble book store/cafe, Jenny Lernier was having a bad morning so far at her computer terminal, she decides to head for the back room to look for a special book that she wants to read about different card games, when someone throws a black hood over her head to knock her out, and heading out of the back door entrance, even if the alarm was not working correctly.

Tommy and his groups puts the young 23 year girl into the back of the black van, to be later placed into the holding hell with the doctor.

Tommy tells the group in the van..."Next up Richard Castle, but this time we will get a little rough with the mystery writer, we will use the electrodes this time around to have our fun." He replies with such a evil way of saying his words to them. He is a real nut case.

/

Captain Kate Beckett could not believe it, they had a real nut case on there hands again, unlike Dunn and Adam Lane, this time they had to watch themselves with this one. When Esposito found the card, after the manager in charge of the health clinic found it on Doctor Jentrey's window shield having to see his car parked, since it was supposed to be his day off, why in the world was he doing here in the first place. He asked himself before finally calling the police.

"Ryan, do we have any clues to who might of this time in the first place?" She asked over the card.

"At the moment Captain Beckett, we don't have a clue, however we need to wait until there next move, and then maybe we will be able to find out who is behind it." Before leaving to check the neighborhood with his partner Javier Esposito.

/

Both the doctor and the young girl were trying to find a way out of there holding cell, but at the moment, there was no way out for now, until who ever is responsible.

It was at that moment that Erin and her friends bring in food for them to eat, and a puzzle for them to solve until Richard Castle arrives.

"What's this ?" The doctor asked the group in front of him.

"A puzzle, see if you can solve it in six hours." Erin tells him with a laugh.

"And if I don't?" He listened to the tone of her voice.

"Well in that case Dr. Jentrey, you died!"She leaves the two in there wake, thinking that this situation just can't be happening in the first place.

"This is crazy!, they can't do this to us, someone needs to know in what is going on with this madness?" She said trying to rattle the bars to try and get out.

"There is nothing we can do now, but for now I have to work on this puzzle before the time is up." Going into the corner to sit at his chair and desk that was placed for him work on.

/

Captain Kate Beckett and her team that another victim was taken, this time from a book store with the same motive and calling card, there was nothing can be done until some form of message is sent to them or god forbid a body.

Having gone back to the Precinct, she asked everyone into her office to go over the details on the weird case. After twenty minutes there was nothing else to be said in regard to any type of evidence.

After everyone left, she was starting to feel sick again with her stomach, she had to go to the bathroom once again to throw up once again, afterwards she went to buy a ginger ale at the vending machine to help with the nausea and dizziness.

Having to drink the ginger ale, helped her to get a hold of things for now, but she would need to put something into her stomach to help keep up her weight and the health of the baby.

She had only just found out two weeks ago, but never had the chance to say anything to her husband, having to been busy with Loksat and his book tour for "Driving Heat".

She decides to call him to have him meet with her for lunch and try to tell him the news at lease. When she calls his P.I. office number instead of his cell, Haley picks up.

"Hello, Richard Castle's private investigation's how can I help you, this is Haley?" She said very professional on the phone.

"Haley, this is Kate Beckett, can I speak with my husband please!"

"I am sorry Captain Beckett, Castle left twenty minutes ago to meet up with a new client in Central Park, how come you didn't call him on his cell in the first place?"

"I tried calling this number first, and besides he's mad at me for some reason, and he left early this morning having left a note letting to know that he would be here anyway."

"He's not mad at you, Kate, he's upset at the fact that not your told him about the baby in the first place." She covered her mouth for having to let her know the truth.

"Wait one minute!, How in the world did you find out?" She was pissed as hell. It was at this point she remembered. "Haley did Dr. Anderson call Rick in regard to the pregnancy?"

"Yes!, Me and my big mouth, I am sorry Kate, and besides he's been so happy for when he was given the news, but after last night, he told me since he had no one else to talk to, he said that you pushed him away from touching you."

"I had no idea Haley that he knew, and now that I need him, he's not around." She tried his cell, it was going to voicemail.

/

Central Park vendor's cart for hot dogs and pretzels.

Richard Castle's body is inside having been drugged after eating his pretzel, he's mouth is gagged, along with his arms and legs, while Tommy dressed as a vendor starts moving away from the crowd and towards the black van.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two The Blame Game

In another holding cell Richard Castle was starting to come around from being drugged. He was trying to move, when he realize that he couldn't having to be tied to a chair and finding that he had some type of electrodes on his chest remaining him of Adam Lane on what he did with the two from the internet web company.

A few moments later Tommy and his group opens up to the holding cell, to let him know in who he was dealing with in the first place.

"Mr. Richard Castle, my name is Tommy, I am your host of your humble abode." He says with a large grin.

"Why did you take me in the first place Tommy?" Trying to move once again, but was stopped, and this time wincing in pain.

Tommy walks over to him to raise his head by pulling his hair.

What's the matter Mr. Castle in pain?" He did not answer. "Very well, here is the deal, we will ask you questions about different games, when I ask them, you will need to give a correct answer."

"And if I don't?" He looks at some type of machine that one of his group in his hand.

"The this will happen to you." He gives the nod to have Jed turn on the device, along with a electrical surge that went through Castle's entire body for when he started to scream in pain before passing out from the voltage.

"Enough for now, that will surely make him think in the first place to answer the question., when he wakes tell him the first question, he will have a freebie this time, but after that, you know what to do Jed."

"Yes Tommy, but in the meantime, I will check with the other two and see how they are coming along."

"I will see to the next victim, however he won't be available for some four hours before he arrives at the pizza parlor to work across the street from Yankee Stadium."

"Tommy just be sure it's Jerold Robbins."

"I know Erin, I was able to take a picture of his face two weeks back, don't worry about anything." He goes to slap her across the face to really scare her.

Erin goes to see how Alan Jentrey is doing, when she walks into his cell, he hands her back the puzzle all finished under two hours.

"Now can I get out of here?"

"Nope!, since you were about to figure it out really quick, here is another puzzle much harder for you to figure out, good luck!" He starts screaming at her to let him out. Next up Jenny Lerner and the chess board.

She walks over to the next holding cell, she goes to open it up with a Lerner having made her four moves on the chess board. She looks at the board, she had made all of the right moves in the first place.

"Very good, now come with me to the game area, I have two more chess boards for you to figure out, and don't try anything miss Lerner, as you can see I have a gun at your back just in case you try something stupid.

Erin pushes her to move quickly to the next holding cell with the chess boards. "You have six hours combined to declare check mate on board, have fun!" She locks the door with the key before going to see the mystery writer Richard Castle.

When she opened his cell, he was gagged still, along with his arms and legs tied behind the chair, she goes to slap his face to wake him. Along with checking the electrodes on his chest were in place.

"All right Mr. Castle, you have a Freebee this time around, Tommy is not going to give you any free chances after you answer the following question on poker, here goes how many points does it take for the player to have black jack?"

"21 depending on the dealer, it could wind up being a draw."

"Very good Mr. Castle!, the next time you have better answer correctly or else, you will know what happens to you."

"Can I have some water please?" He begged.

"You want water?, I will give you water." She goes into the corner of his cell to throw entire bucket of water at him.

"Good, now you have your water to drink." While pulling up his head to punch him into his face, really hard with her right hand to knock him back somewhat."I will be back later Mr. Castle to have another question for you."

Once she left, he was hurting a great deal in pain. He needed to find out a way out of the cell before he is killed by that sociopath.

/

Kate Beckett and her entire department had gotten reports on two more victims taken, and now they can add her husband Richard Castle.

She had asked everyone on the case to start digging deeper into the victims that were taken. Maybe they will find some type of correlation with all of them including her own husband.

She didn't need this now after finding out she is pregnant, and she wasn't able to say anything to anyone including Martha, Lanie or Alexis.

Ryan and Esposito came up to her at the murder board with the four pictures of the ones taken.

"Ryan were you able to come up anything that might give us a hint, as to what might be going on with the four taken?" She had to sit down onto the table that was near the board, she was feeling dizzy at the moment.

Esposito is the first to speak first. "From what we can tell all four of the ones taken were into all types of games like with chess, poker, puzzles and computer games like with Jerald Robbins the last one taken a few hours ago."

"And you think that the ones that took everyone might of taken them to play deadly games with them?"

"It's a possibility Captain Beckett." He says before his phone starts to ring. "I am sorry, I will take this it's Jenny, excuse me." He walks over to his desk to talk with her for a few minutes.

"Esposito, have you heard from the other teams?" She kept looking at the board for anything that might come to her, but at the moment nothing was coming to her along with a headache and upset stomach.

Ryan came back over. She asked on whether Jenny was fine."She fine Captain, Jenny was having a problem with Sarah Beth, otherwise she was able to take care of it without me coming home.

"By the way are there any traffic cam footage for us to check just in case a van or type of vehicle was used to placed the ones taken."

"We will check on it Captain, and in meantime, you need to go home Kate, your exhausted." Esposito was telling her to go home.

"All right, I will go home against my better judgement, call me if there is anything new with the case?" She asked getting up feeling some what exhausted and very weak.

"Will do Captain Beckett, I just started looking at some of the traffic cam footage." Ryan tells her leaving for her office to grab her purse. "She does not look well at all Javi!"

"I know Ryan, I will call Lanie later to see if she can take a look at her for any type of problems, but first I have to call Sung Wung, and see how she is doing in the first place."

/

While at the warehouse

Tommy, Simon, Emma and the others having placed the final victim Jerald Robbins was waking up after having to be drugged. Right away he needed to know in what was going on in the first place, and what he had gotten for his effort, was a slap in the face by Tommy, while the others were watching on and laughing like idiots.

Richard Castle noticed in the ceiling it was cracked open some what, when he had the chance, maybe he would be able to have someone help him get out and run for help. He needed to do something, he was starting to get weaker without and food or water, among other things as well.

He was thinking back just prior of getting into this mess, on why in the first place did he get mad at his wife anyway, she was carrying my baby for god sake!, and He was acting like a third grade brat.

And when he gets out of here, he's going to tell her just that having to love her a great deal, along with an apology. He managed to loosen his arms with a great deal of pressure and pain, along with his legs.

He was finally able to break loose and remove the electrodes, he pulled up the chair to the broken ceiling vent, he pulled himself up, along with again closing it.

There was very little lighting, while going very slowly inside to move for where ever direction it took him.

/

It was sometime later when Castle found an opening, having to be the back entrance of the warehouse and trees ahead. Jumping down to hurt his right leg from the damage that was done awhile back, he starts running while limping.

It was getting dark, he needed to find a hiding place.

Meanwhile ...

Erin had gone to check up on Richard Castle, she could not believe it, he was gone.

She hollers for everyone telling Tommy that Castle was gone, having to looked like he was able to break free and climbed into the ceiling vent.

Tommy ordered everyone accept himself and Simon to stay, he was going to make a point with one of his three prizes. "All of you!, go after Richard Castle, now!" He ordered, Erin looked back, she could sense that Tommy was going to get his revenge, and it's probably to be the three that were taken.

She moved off into the direction of the others, only one of the group was able to climb up into the ceiling van, to see if he could follow the route Castle had gone.

Tommy tells Simon to kill one of the three that were in the cells, he did not care which one at this point. "Do you understand Simon, I don't which one, just do it?"

"I understand Tommy." Takes out his gun from his jacket, checking the barrel for bullets. He goes to the holding cells, he does not say a word, as he fires two shots at the female falling to the ground while knocking the chess pieces as well.

/

Castle was able to get deep into the woods, he had to catch his breath sitting down on a large rock near a small lake, he got up to taste the water first, he was able to drink it with his hand. But he could stay, he had to keep going since it was now dark, and the quarter moon could be seen in the sky.

A half mile later he found a small cabin that looked to be empty, and it was having a small kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom, along with a cellar. Castle was able to gather up a few items like with a blanket, a lantern that worked and three cans of beans, potatoes and hot dogs for which he was able to find a can opener.

Castle moved into the cellar making sure he was able to see out the window, just in case they come looking for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three The Blame Game

Tommy went to see Allen and Jerald to see how they were progressing. Allen showed him the second puzzle to be done within five hours, he was quite pleased with Allen, this time Erin handed a much more harder puzzle to be finished in two hours or else!

"Jentley asked again when he can get out of here, when he was done with all of the puzzles.?' While looking over the puzzle to be really hard at first glimpse.

And then they head out to see by passing the cell with the dead body of Jenny Lerner.

When they arrived to see Jerald, he had just finished with the scrabble game. "Very good Mr. Robbins, let's go at it again, but this time my friend here Erin will play with this time, you will have an hour to see if you can win at least three games against her."

"And if I don't?" He says.

"Well then, you will suffer the penalty for not winning the three games."

"And what is that Tommy?" While looking at the odd expression on his face.

"You will find out when you don't, Erin has the honor of giving out the penalty, so in the meantime I need to find out why our people are taking too long in finding Richard Castle." He closes the cell door and locking it.

"Let's get moving with the games!" She said to him looking dumbfounded with his facial expression.

/

12th Precinct

It was late...Detective Ryan, Sergeant Esposito, Sergeant Anderson and LT. Jose Alverez were able to find a traffic cam footage on a black van some fifty miles from here. They were able to catch the license plate under the name of Tommy Whelan.

Anderson and the others were looking at the map on where a black van would go in that area to hold people like a park or an abandoned warehouse.

Ryan went to check to see on the computer on whether or not there was a warehouse close by a park or woods. "Got it!, There is the old George Chesley Park warehouse abandoned for the last five years." He says having to be excited.

"Well then we need to inform Captain Anderson the watch commander and Swat right now, let's move." Esposito said to the group gearing up with there weapons and going to get there vests.

Captain Anderson went along with them, he did not call Captain Beckett until they need for sure that it was the right warehouse.

Swat, ambulance and the county morgue with Lanie Parish and Perlmitter were on there way over just in case. Alexis was told by Lanie to stay put at the morgue until she need for sure on what was going on, she did not like it at all, but she listened any way.

/

The group from the warehouse didn't give up, they kept looking but in the wrong direction of the cabin that Castle was hiding in.

He was at lease feeling somewhat better, and warm, but he was still hurting any rate with the pain in his right leg having pulled maybe a muscle. He tried to sleep having to be totally exhausted.

The moon had gone behind the clouds, the group with only having two flash lights, needed to get back and report back to Tommy and Erin.

They started back...

/

The members from the 12th precinct were arriving in the area after taking thirty minutes to find the warehouse.

Having to be quiet, Swat, the members from the precinct had to be very careful with storming the place with four of the victims having been taken. What they saw were lights on throughout the entire warehouse.

Everyone was ready with there weapons and vest. Captain Anderson gave the word to go.

Everyone ran in finding the holding cells. Allen Jentrey was hollering to let him out. Ryan told Jentrey to stand back, he was able to shoot out the lock to open the cell door.

"You better hurry, there is a body two cells down, they shot the woman Jenny Lerner." He says quickly trying to catch his breath.

Everyone ran to find the female body on the ground. Esposito checked for pulse, there was none. He got up from the woman really disgusted that something like this had to happen in the first place.

Anderson and Jose found Erin with Jerald Robbins, they were able to arrest her with no problem, Robbins was happy to finally to be getting out of here. "By the way a Richard Castle escaped several hours ago, I guess into the woods, Tommy and his gang ran after to try and find him.

Ryan asked where was this Tommy Whelan."I have no idea detective." He said.

Swat was asked to check the woods in all areas no matter how long it may take, Esposito, Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Alverez went as well with there flash light to look for Castle.

/

In the basement Castle was in an out of his sleep, what he didn't know there was a rattler moving in next to him, when Castle opened his eyes he heard the noise near him close by, when he goes to move his leg, the Timber rattler bit his leg along with the venom.

He did not know how long before the side effects would be taking over his body. He was starting with the pain, sweating and swelling with different parts of his body, he needed medical attention quick or else there would be serious complications and even death.

He was having a problem with his breathing all of a sudden with the bite, and the only thing he could was pull off a piece of material to be tied up above the bite wound, so not to cut off the circulation.

He takes off his blue shirt, along with his tee shirt to be used on the leg, he ties it the best he can with his breathing being hard now, along with the pain through his body.

He noticed trying to stay calm for the most part, was the fact that he was having to feel the numbness with his legs now. He tries to move since the rattler had moved away from him inside the cellar.

But he falls back again from the numbness, along with the pain having to get worst, he was trying to not scream out, but it can't be helped.

/

In the warehouse all of the remaining victims including the body of Jenny Lerner was taken out by the county morgue, Lanie and her tech took the body back to the morgue to be processed and placed into the cooler until what ever family she has can take her to be buried for a proper funeral.

Erin was given her rights, as for Tommy Whelan, they were still looking until the authorities(Swat) arrived onto the top floor, the door was opened. All four of them walked inside, there was an office of some sorts with the lights on.

The one officer opens the door to see a body hanging from the ceiling. It was Tommy Whelan having to hung himself, there was a note on the desk explaining to the police on why he killed himself.

All four of the swat members were horrified having to see something like this despite, with there jobs having to be dangerous.

They had to cut down the body, taking it down very slowly, one of the officers left to go outside to inform the Medical Examiner Lanie Parish, there was another body that was found Tommy Whelan.

/

Woods

William Anderson and Jose Alverez were getting very close to finding something, they noticed up ahead was a small cabin.

The both of them start to run with there flash lights, even though the moon was out again and shining very brightly.

"We need to check every inch of the cabin including the basement." Jose says while trying to catch his breath.

Jose had found evidence someone having to be here recently, while Anderson starts hollering that he had found Castle.

He runs to the entrance of the basement. "Jose, he's in bad shape, it looks like he's been bitten by snake, his leg is tied up with his tee shirt, plus he's having a hard time trying to breath."

"Anderson get on the walkie talkie radio to call for an ambulance and a helicopter if possible there was a clearing a mile down inside the woods." Jose ordered his partner to call right away.

Jose finds the blanket next to Richard Castle to keep him warm the best he can until help arrives.

"I was able to give directions for swat with one of there vehicles to get here quick, and have them meet the ambulance at the warehouse, and then head for the helicopter, they will be here in ten minutes."

"We need to find out what hospital, so that we can inform Captain Beckett about her husband's condition." Jose asked his partner.

"I will call her when we find out what hospital."

/

Warehouse

15 minutes later the swat team were able to find the cabin, they had to be very careful with moving Richard Castle in his condition, another 15 minutes the vehicle arrived with everyone on board including Anderson and Alverez.

Castle's condition was getting worst, the medical techs had asked what had happen once they had placed him into the ambulance.

"Listen he was bitten by some type of snake, all I know if could of been rattle snake with the venom." Lt. Alverez tells him the information.

"We have anti venom on board just in something like this happens some a few of our patients during the past few months, we are in contact with the helicopter, they will be landing on the street near the warehouse, it's going to be tricky."

Anderson asked. "What hospital will you be taking Richard Castle."

"Mount Sinai hospital." The medical tech says to William Anderson.

Anderson pulled out his cell phone. Beckett was in the kitchen of the Loft watching for her phone to ring, she was a wreck having to be worrying on why no one was calling her in the first place.

A minute later it does ring to have her jump out of her skin. She goes to answer it right away, It's Anderson as his name shows up on the caller I.D..

"Anderson, what's going on?"

"We found your husband, he was able to escape from them by climbing into a ceiling vent, and running into the woods to find a cabin, however having to be hiding in the basement, he was bitten by a rattlesnake."

"OMG!, How is he, William?" Wanting to scream, but she needed to stay calm for the moment.

"We have dispatched a ambulance, the medical tech were able to give Castle the anti venom for now, a helicopter is arriving as we speak to take him over to Mount Sinai hospital, I suggest you have someone bring you over, as with Alexis and Martha, I will meet you there."

He said to her while the medical techs explained to the pilot what was going on. One of the techs will drive the ambulance to the hospital, while the other will be in the helicopter talking to the hospital emergency team on radio for further orders on the patient.

/

Mount Sinai hospital

Dr. Sandy Waterson age 45 years old has been working for the medical trauma team the past five years, as with his partner Dr. Donald Harris age 52 has been with the hospital ten years.

Dr. Waterson having to be standing near the radio when he heard the call come in from the pilot, and the ambulance tech Leonard Bateman give the full information on the snake bite patient Richard Castle.

He explain that the anti venom has been given to help stem from further side efforts. Patient's age is 47, breathing is very shallow, heart rate is 42 at the moment, blood pressure is picking up a little 100 over 63.

He presses the button to talk with the tech. "Continue with ringers for the moment, keep the patient warm, and make sure he has plenty of solution until he gets here, the emergency room will be ready once the helicopter lands on the roof, I will be sending Dr. Harris to meet you, what is your E.T.A.? He asked very quickly.

"Ten minutes."

"Excellent, call me with latest vitals in three minutes, understood?"

"Roger, three minutes." He turns around to face Dr. Harris.

"Get your team together right now, and then upstairs to meet the helicopter, Understand?" He says trying to catch his breath.

"I am going right now." He moves through the emergency room doors to get things ready with everyone, after that headed for the elevator and getting to the entrance of the roof.

Three minutes later the tech calls back with basically the same information, with only his temperature has gone up to not be good, at all.

"Will do and thanks!" He now waits, he asked his assistant at the entrance to get the anti venom ready, it looks like he's going to be needing another dose."

"Yes Doctor Waterson." She goes to the closet to put in her pass word having to open the medication draws, she looks for the rattle snake anti venom that is going to used on the patient.

Finally the helicopter lands, the plot shuts off the helicopter, to help the tech take out Richard Castle out of the holder on the side.

Dr. Harris has the gurney ready to switch the patient. All three together place the patient onto it and strap him in and starting going into the hallway and the elevator to take them him to the emergency room area for treatment.

Once arriving the team was waiting..

/

Anderson and Lt. Valerez would be arriving in 15 minutes, Beckett 30 minutes with Alexis and Martha by Castle's helicopter service that he owns.

Instead the emergency treatment area, the doctor's went to work to there patient hooking him up to all kinds of devices including blood pressure and heart. They were administering the second shot along with some other antibiotics into his system.

Dr. Waterson advised everyone after an hour. "Now we wait and see if the second shot will help at all." They would leave Castle down in the emergency room instead of a room.

/

Sometime later Dr. Waterson was informed that Mrs. Castle has landed on the roof top with the rest of the family, they would be arriving soon.

Sergeant Anderson and Lt. Valerez had arrived earlier to be in the waiting area.

Dr. Waterson was waiting for them to come off the elevator, they were escorted to the main section for where the doctor was waiting to give the report on Richard Castle.

Dr. Harris having to be with the patient, he had found that his vitals were coming up, along with the fact that the second anti venom was working, along with his breathing starting to go back to normal, as with the numbness in his legs and other areas of his body.

When Kate and the others arrived, Dr. Harris was able to tell her and the family that Richard Castle was going to be fine, along with some time to rest in the hospital.

He was starting to come around, when Kate was holding his hand after the past days of being scared out of her mind, it was her chance when the time is finally right to tell him about the baby.

Alexis and Martha were watching on from the side of his gurney.

The first person he sees is Kate, he tries to talk, as it was a little bit hard to swallow."Don't try to talk Rick, your going to be fine, William and Jose found you in the cabin's basement."

"Where is William?" He asked very slowly.

"Dad, William is waiting in the other section, they are exhausted with all of the traveling they had been doing the past several hours looking for you." She says while kissing her father on the cheek as with Martha, who had tears in her eyes that her son was going to be fine.

"Rick, you need to rest now, we will let you talk with them, while we wait to see what room your going to be in tonight."

"By the way how did you get here in the first place,and where is here ?" Having to be somewhat confused with his words.

"Using your companies helicopter service, and second your in Mount Sinai hospital, and your probably going to be here for a few days."

/

A few hours later

Anderson and Jose had gone home, as with Alexis, she would be staying at William's place for the rest of the night. Martha took the helicopter back home for where the pilot dropped her off on the helicopter pad on the top of her apartment building.

While Kate Beckett was aloud to stay in his room with another bed set up with permission from the doctor's in charge.

She was watching her husband sleep in his bed, while she was sitting in the chair next to his bed. She was amazed on how things worked out after all.

From what she was told all of the ones that were involved with the kidnappings and shooting of Jenny Lerner were captured by the swat teams while looking for Castle. Erin Roberts admitted to killing Jenny Lerner for the hell of it because of the games.

Tommy Whelan hung himself because he was sick of living any further, as life was getting boring for him mostly.

Alan Jentrey, and Jerald Robbins will be needing help with a therapist to get through the days with what had happened to them.

/

Beckett had fallen asleep in the chair, when she heard someone calling her name. It was her husband, who had waken and looking much better overall.

"Hey Babe, How are you feeling? She goes to bend down to give him a quick kiss on his cracked lips.

"Lousy, but I felt worst over the years, and besides I missed my wife a great deal."

"I have as well Babe, and I need to say I am sorry about what happen the other night with the way I was acting."

"I know Kate, I was given the news by accident from Dr. Anderson about the baby, and I am very happy about it that your pregnant finally, since we both have been trying for awhile."

"It's amazing Rick, this tiny little baby inside of me, I still can't believe it." She places his hand onto her stomach to the spot for where the baby should be at least.

"When we get home finally Kate, we will need to celebrate after all, and for the like of me, I don't plan to play any games for awhile after the past few days with those maniacs.

"I agree, but at least they will be going to jail for what was done, and that includes having to killed Jenny Lerner, all for the sake of the game."


End file.
